piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2009 BnL 500: Lee Jr gets fired!
The 2009 BnL 500 is known for Lee Jr having a fistfight with his team and then getting fired. It is featured in the Top 5 Biggest Fistfights and several pictures made by Win95 will come soon. This is as of 10 years later the most historic BnL 500 EVER! beating 2006 where Todd Marcus cried because his dad died and also because of the angry swear words! Warning: Several censors incoming! One is the air horn sound heard here!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfKIamJca2Q at 1:43! The Pingas sound made by Dr. Eggman (or Robotnik as he was named in the show) is also present. Footage There is no known footage of the fistfight. Trivia # Ralph Carlow cried his hardest in this race. Transcript Lee Jr Fights Lee Jr (angry): WHAT THE (Seal Bark) IS THIS! THAT (Popeye toot) IDIOT RALPH CRASHED YET AGAIN! LTP Boss: IT'S NOT HIS FAULT HE JUST GOT LOOSE! LTP Crew Chief: YEAH! Lee Jr (raging): I DON'T GIVE A (Serbia Strong)! I DON'T (Greek Chuck Scream) CARE! IF YOU HAD ME RACE INSTEAD OF THE GOD (Air Horn) OLD RACER! I'M STILL YOUNGER THAN THAT IDIOTIC STUPID OLD MAN! LTP Crew Chief: WELL NO LEE JR THIS IS WHY WE USUALLY DON'T HAVE YOU! RALPH IS WAY NICER THAN YOU (Wow Guy) IDIOT! A (Dolphin Censor) IDIOT IS YOU LEE JR! LTP Pitty: BOO! YOU SUCK LEE JR! Lee Jr (raging): NO BOO RALPH CARLOW! RALPH CARLOW IS THE WORST (Uncle Noah Horn) RACER IN EXISTANCE! HE MUST GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF THAT USELESS IDIOT! YOU GUYS ARE ALSO (Seal Bark) IDIOTS! YOU NEED TO KNOW RALPH MUST RETIRE IMMEDIATELY OR BE FIRED AS HE IS SO (Dolphin Censor) SLOW! I AM FAST! HE'S SO (Yee) SLOW! LTP Boss: THAT'S IT LEE YOUR GETTING FIRED! Lee Jr (raging): BOSS DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YOU ARE (Pingas) DUMB! RALPH NEEDS TO BE FIRED NOT ME I'M THE BETTER RACER ON THE TEAM! (4x Popeye toot) YOU (Dolphin Censor)!!!!! LTP Boss: THAT'S IT HOW DARE YOU CALL US THE B WORD YOU ARE FIRED RIGHT FREAKING NOW! Lee Jr (angry): (Popeye toot) you guys. You are (SpongeBob Alarm Clock)! LTP Pitty 1: THE F AND N WORD!? (LTP Pitty 1 punches and nearly kills Lee Jr) (Lee goes away) Lee Jr (earrape voice): JERK! RALPH I HOPE YOUR KIDS DIE IN A (Popeye Toot) FIRE! (Dolphin censored) THIS TEAM! LIL TORQUEY PISTONS IS A (Spanish Yee)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE THE N WORD RALPH CARLOW IDIOT! SHIFTY DRUG RULES! I SHOULD HAVE TO SHIFTY DRUG INSTEAD OF THIS USELESS TEAM! (Back to Bob and Darrell) Bob: Um... that wasn't what I was expecting. Lee Jr is the worst. That rant was a million times worse than Ernie Gearson's 16 Popeye Sailor Pipe one dolphin censor during Steakgate. I am confused! Darrell: LEE JR IS THE MEANEST BACKUP RACER EVER! (to Kori) Ralph: LET'S GO PRIVATELY KORI TO THE PRIVATE AREA WITH NO CAMERAS! (later) Ralph (cries): NO! LEE JR HATES US! PLEASE CALL LIGHTNING, CAL AND THE KING FOR ME! OH AND ALSO JILL! Kori: Ok. (Then the four arrive) The King: It's ok Ralph. Cal: Yeah it's ok. Lightning: Are you ok Ralph? Ralph (stopped crying): NO! LEE JR IS A (Charlie Brown Horn) IDIOT! Jill: I'm sorry Ralph (Kisses him twice). You are not a bad car Ralph! Ralph (cries again and harder): THIS ISN'T HEALING ME! MCQUEEN, PLEASE CALL THE GOOD LEE (Lee Revkins) AND MAYBE MURRAY AND DARREN LEADFOOT! Lightning: Ok, I'll get them. Ralph (crying): AND ALSO CALL LIL TORQUEY PISTONS CREW CHIEF! Lightning: Ok, I'll get Lil Torquey Pistons crew chief, Darren Leadfoot, Lee Revkins and Murray Clutchburn. (when the three arrive) Lightning: Lee Jr seemed decent! I wonder why he became a bad guy suddenly. Ralph: I don't know! Lightning: Hey at least Lee Revkins is a good guy! Lee: Yeah I am I heard everything! I'm come to help! Darren: Me too. Jill: So as you know my poor husband was called a (Serbia Strong) by Lee Jr! Lee (shocked): WHAT! BY LEE FREAKING JUNIOR HIS OWN BACKUP RACER! THAT'S INSANE! Ralph (cries lesser): I'm not one to cry normally but when Lee Jr said my kids should die in a fire that just broke my heart (cries harder and begins to bawl heavily). AAAHAHHAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! Lee: Poor Ralph... Murray: I don't know what to say. I just hope Lee Jr is fired forever. That's what he deserves. The King: It's ok Ralph. I never got angry with anyone. Plus I almost never swear and never say the n word to people even those I don't like! Lightning: I do say crap or stupid or idiot sometimes and almost never swear. But mostly I do to fans of me KA-CHOW! Ralph (crying): Ka-chow. (bawls) LTP Crew Chief: Guys. Don't worry about Lee Jr anymore! He damaged us a little in the fight but he is fired and left the area. But we already decided your brother Jordan is your backup and that Lee Jr will never ever come near your family and kids, the rest of the pit crew and their families as well as the Piston Cup. Ralph (stops crying for real): YES! YES! MY BRO'S GONNA BE MY BACKUP RACER! THAT'S SO COOL AND AWESOME! OH MY GOD I CAN ACTUALLY HAVE A BACKUP RACER WHO I LOVE! Jordan: Hey bro! Ralph: I heard you're Lil Torquey Pistons' new backup racer! Jordan: I know right! Also sorry about Lee Jr. I cant believe he said all that stuff to you especially about your kids! Ralph: Please don't speak about that terrible car ever again! (tearing up) I might almost cry again if you mention him!(sniffs twice) Jordan: Ralph it's gonna be ok! The King: Yeah it's ok Ralph. Lightning: It's ok Ralph. Jill(kisses Lightning): Thanks Lightning. You helped a lot(also kisses The King) also thanks Strip. The King: Its ok. Lightning: Yeah no problem! Ralph: Thanks brother and friends. (End of transcript) Results # Cal Weathers - 200 laps # Lightning Mcqueen - 200 laps # Bobby Swift - 200 laps # Buck Bearingly - 200 laps # Brick Yardley - 200 laps # Rex Revler - 200 laps # Ralph Carlow - 200 laps # Rev N Go Racer - 200 laps # Parker Brakeston - 200 laps # Terry Kargas - 200 laps # # Tommy Highbanks - 200 laps # Winford Rutherford - 200 laps # Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps # Jimmy Cables - 200 laps # Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps # Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps # Rev Roadages - 200 laps # Floyd Mulvhill - 200 laps # Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps # Chip Gearings - 200 laps # Lee Revkins - 200 laps # Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps # Ernie Gearson - 124 laps(crash) # Dirkson D'agostino - 124 laps(crash) # Dud Throttleman - 124 laps(crash) # Johnny Clark - 124 laps(crash) # Apple Racer - 124 laps(crash) # Jack Depost - 124 laps(crash) # Slider Petrolski - 99 laps(crash) # Todd Marcus - 99 laps(crash) # T.G Castlenut - 99 laps(crash) # Phil Tankson - 99 laps(crash) # Claude Scruggs - 0 laps(crash) Category:Historic Races